Protected Heart
by evincis
Summary: Why can't Emma's heart be ripped out? This is how i see it.


_AN/ Here is a little thing that I though about when I saw "Queen of Hearts". Why can't Emma's heart be ripped out?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story means no copyright infringement and is for entertainment purposes only. Do not publish without my knowledge and explicit consent._

Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry were sitting in the living room of the loft that they were now sharing. They were going to look for a bigger place to live since it was getting rather crowded in the 2-bedroom apartment. Henry was asking tons of questions about the Enchanted Forest. They had gotten to the topic of Cora and how they had managed to escape her.

"I was all Emma." Snow said.

"I…" Emma didn't want to talk about it. She was still confused about it. Snow gave her a look: they'd have to tell them about what happened.

"Cora wanted to take out my heart to give to Regina but Emma pushed me away. And then …" Snow took a deep breath looked at her husband watching for his reaction.

"What?" He looked worried. It was still odd for Emma to understand how this man cared so much about her. Even though she knew who he really was, she knew that it would take her time to get used to the idea that she had a father.

"Cora tried to rip out Emma's heart." Emma observed the reactions around her. Snow's voice was shaking. David looked at her with eyes full with worry and maybe anger. Henry was plain scared. "But she didn't get the chance. Something happened. Something pushed her away."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Magic." Emma finally spoke. They all looked at her. "I talked to Gold right after we came back. Apparently, since I'm the product of true love, I have magical powers."

Silence fell upon the room. Everyone looked at her in shock. They remained like that for several minutes.

"That's so cool." Henry finally spoke. Everything seemed like an adventure to him. 'What can you do?"

"I don't know. I haven't really tried anything yet." Emma said.

"And you shouldn't." David said with a serious tone. He quickly realized that he had no right to tell Emma what do to. It hurt him but he wanted to show her that he was concerned about her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. But magic always comes at a price."

"Emma, David's right. Magic is unstable here." Snow confirmed. But seeing that Emma was about to protest. "So, before you try anything, I think that it would be wise to gather as much information as we can." These words seemed to calm the tension.

"Are you suggesting that we go to Gold?" Charming asked.

"I was thinking more of the Blue Fairy." Snow answered knowing that she was the one who would have to find the consensus within the family.

OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT

"I am not surprised." The Blue fairy said. "The two of you have proved time after time how strong and pure your love is. Love is the most powerful magic of all."

"Fair enough. That would explain why Emma has magic. But how come her heart is shielded?" Charming asked.

"Indeed." The Blue Fairy said. "And I believe that you know that answer of that question. Emma is alive because of numerous sacrifices made in order for her to be born and live. Without that shield, those sacrifices would have been in vain."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. It felt weird to learn new information about her origins this way but if it would help her control whatever it was that she could do, she'd sit and listen.

"These stories are not mine to tell." The Fairy smiled. "However, when you feel ready to be taught, I can help with that. I do not have a wand or fairy dust now but I still have an extensive knowledge of magic and may be able to guide you."

"Thank you." Snow told the Blue Fairy with a kind tone. They remained silent for a minute after the head nun left.

"What did she mean when she said that I am alive because of sacrifices." Emma asked. She was confused.

"They day that you were born, we gave up everything. You asked me why we didn't keep you anyway so we can be together even with the curse. We couldn't. Emma, we loved you too much and we couldn't allow for you to be cursed." Snow explained.

"We both wanted a family, but in order to give you your best chance in life, we had to give up on our life together." David added. "And then Snow jumped into the portal. She was ready to risk her life for you."

"Yeah." Emma said. "By the way I never thanked you for killing that ogre."

"Any time." Snow smiled. "No one is hurting my girl if I can help it." Emma felt kind of reassured by these words. Then Snow turned to her husband. "But you shouldn't give me all the credit. You almost died the day Emma was born."

"Oh that." David smiled.

"Wait, I remember that from the book." Emma suddenly remembered. "We burned the pages so Regina wouldn't find them. And, when Henry was in the hospital, when I touched his book, I saw it all. You fought Regina's soldiers with me in your arms. You saved my life."

"I wasn't about to let them hurt you. Despite all the treasures in the world, I was holding the most precious thing to me in any realm. I couldn't afford them hurting you." David looked her and she could see the love in his eyes. "I just prayed to make it to the wardrobe alive."

"I found him later unconscious on the floor of the nursery." Snow continued. "He had been stabbed. Badly."

"You almost lost your life for me." Emma said.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." David reassured her. "We both would."

"I know." Emma said more to herself than to them.

"And there is something else." Snow looked away. "Something that neither of you know about." Emma and David looked at her. She looked at her husband. "There is something that I haven't told you. The only secret that I've ever kept from you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"What is it?" David looked worried.

"Do you remember when King George attacked our camp 2 days before we were supposed to meet with your mother at the cabin where you were keeping her?" He nodded. "That night, Lancelot captured me and brought me to him. And … he … cursed me. He cursed me so I would never be able to have children." Both Emma and David looked with surprise. "On our way to Lake Nostos, your mother showed me the medallion and tried it on me. It didn't move and I had to tell her about the curse." She took a deep breath. "When we arrived at lake Nostos and Lancelot found that last sip of water, I refused to drink it so your mother tricked me." Her eyes were watery and she was about to start crying.

"What?" David let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Do you remember how she asked to see us married?" David nodded again tears falling from his eyes. "She had Lancelot put the water in the wedding chalice. That is how we got Emma." David let the tears fall down. "I'm so sorry." Snow said hugging her husband trying to comfort him.

Silence fell upon the room. Emma didn't know what to say. Someone had given up their life so she could be born even before she had been conceived. Even before her parents had discussed the possibility of having her. She understood now why she had magic. She had to prove all those sacrificed worth. And she would for her parents and for her grandmother. For her family.

_AN/ So? What do you think?_


End file.
